


Night of Mischief

by Loptr_GodOfFire



Series: Loki, the exchangestundent in Olymp [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: I swear, M/M, Multi, Other, but its part of the actual norse mythology, sex with an animal is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptr_GodOfFire/pseuds/Loptr_GodOfFire
Summary: Loki and Hermes decide to annoy some of the other gods. Their current target: Helios, god of the sun. Also some of Lokis wierd past is discussed.This is part of "How Loki ended up on Olymp" but it can also be read as a standalone.





	Night of Mischief

It was night time and the air was chilly, the sky filled with millions of bright stars. Hermes and I had snuck away from the others; again the wine had given us some great ideas for new mischief. So of course both of us couldn´t wait to set our newest plan to motion.  
Over the short time that I have been on Olymp I have grown very fond of Hermes and the nights we spent together. With him it´s always much more fun than the loud feasts and disgusting orgies in the main palace. Tonight it was Dionysos who held the feast so there would be even more alcohol and sex than usual. But for us that was perfect because nobody even noticed Hermes and I leaving.

We quickly made our way over to entrance of the huge stalls that Helios´ horses were kept in at night. Even outside of the building I caught the familiar scent of the animals and heard their soft noises.  
"So, ready to do this my friend?" Hermes grinned at me and his white teeth flashed in the moonlight for a second.  
I chuckled:" You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this."  
Hermes wrapped his arm around my shoulders and nodded. "Perfect, now get us in there," he pointed at the heavy lock on the door in front of us. It only took me a mere second as I used my magic to turn the metal into a bunch of snakes that quickly slithered away, freeing our way into the stalls. 

The building was dark and filled with the smell of hay and horses, I smiled, this really reminded me of my son. The only difference was that Helios´ horses were huge, even bigger than Svadilfari and their fur was glowing just slightly. We made quick work of opening up all the doors and ushered the animals outside. I couldn´t stop grinning, all of this was just too easy. The Greek gods were way too sure of themselves or they would have protected their property much better. Another reason why we in Asgard were definitly ahead of them.

Suddenly Hermes voice tore me out of my thoughts. "Hey, firehead, I could use some help here," his voice was hushed but I could still detect the hint of panic in it.

I walked up to the last stall were I had spotted him and immediately understood his problem. Behind the fence was a tall mare, her ears pointed backwards and she displayed a mixture of nervousness and defensive aggression. I didn´t hesitate and got into the stall with her. Carefully and slowly I introduced myself to show her that we meant no harm.  
Ever since Sleipnir was born I have gotten pretty good at handling horses and she was no different. Just a moment later she decided to trust me and I could grab her mane to lead her outside.  
There I let go and gave her behind a firm pat. “Go, catch up to the others,” I said and before I could even finish my sentence she already ran off into the night. 

Hermes appeared beside me looking pretty impressed but then his expression changed into a frown. He tore his eyes away from the faraway horses to look at me instead.  
“So it´s true then, huh?”  
I raised an eyebrow and returned his gaze. What in Helheim was he referring to?  
“You know the rumour that one of your children is a horse because…,” he looked very uneasy,” because you slept with a couple of them…”  
I blinked, seriously how did that story reach Olymp already?!  
My reaction made Hermes widen his eyes in surprise. “Wow you are not even denying it; I had no idea that it was actually more than a rumour.”  
Oh…he had just been kidding. Though since there really was no use in denying it now I decided to just tell him truth. “It was only one stallion and a mere accident too. But you are right, my son Sleipnir is the result of that.”  
Hermes laughed in disbelieve:” How do you sleep with a horse by accident?!”

I sighed in defeat and told him the whole story, how everything had started with a simple bet because Asgard needed a new wall and how I had lured the stallion away and let it impregnate me just so we could win said bet.

Once I finished Hermes was almost shocked. “Shit, I had no idea that was even possible,” he eyed my body carefully,” how can someone as slim as you even carry a foal?”  
I found his stupidity very amusing and couldn´t hold back a laugh. “My, my and I always thought you were clever. I am not only a magician but also a shapeshifter. I simply had turned into a mare in heat to get his attention.”  
Now Hermes had so smile as well. How had he not thought of that, there were so many gods who were able to shapeshift afterall.  
“So what, does that mean the stories about the snake and the wolf are true as well,” his tone was mocking but he also seemed to have an honest interest in my children.  
“Yes, Jörmundgar and Fenris are my offsprings as well. But I had them with another frostgiant and I did not carry them inside my body, if that’s what you want to know.”  
Hermes ran his fingers through my hair and smirked. “That means you are a shapeshifting frostgiant, who is also a magician and has the ability to bear children. Could you have possibly had any more secrets, Loki?”  
“There is one more, at least one more that I am going to tell you,” I leaned closer until I felt his breath on my lips,” I am really very attracted to you.” Then I gently sealed our lips in a kiss. Hermes´ hand in my hair immediately tightened and he pulled me closer, deepening our connection. 

Way too soon we had to part so we could catch our breath. When I looked at Hermes I saw that he seemed just as worked up as I felt right now. “I am not going to become a father if we continue this, am I?”  
I grinned and shook my head:” Not unless you want to.”  
“And become Asgards number one enemy, no thank you,” Hermes replied laughing as he pulled me into the stables.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be some mythological inaccuracies and this is not beta-read,I hope you still had fun reading this :)


End file.
